Band
English Pronunciation * *: Noun # A strip of material wrapped around things to hold them together. # A strip along the spine of a book where the pages are attached. # A group of musicians, especially (a) wind and percussion players, or (b) rock musicians. # A type of orchestra originally playing janissary music; i.e. marching band. # A group of people loosely united for a common purpose (a band of thieves). # A part of radio spectrum. # A group of energy levels in a solid state material. Valence band, conduction band. # A small group of people living in a simple society. # A group of aboriginals that has official recognition as an organized unit by the federal government of Canada. Derived terms * brass band * bandlike * bandless * elastic band * gum band * lacquer band * marching band * rubber band Translations * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Korean: 묶는끈(띠) * Latin: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Romanian: * Russian: , , , , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: band , bindel , snodd , snöre * Telugu: మోపుతాడు * Dutch: * Finnish: selkänauha, selys * Greek: * Korean: 책의 고정축(지탱축) * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Swahili: * Bulgarian: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: bänd, ansambel * Finnish: , , * French: * German: Band , Kapelle , Musikkapelle , Combo * Greek: , * Greenlandic: * Hebrew: להקה (lehaqa) * Italian: * Korean: , , * Norwegian: * Polish: zespół muzyczny , grupa muzyczna * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Finnish: , * Norwegian: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * German: Bande , Gruppe , Stamm , Trupp , …-Gemeinde , Mannschaft * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Korean: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: , ; , ; bändi (radio amateur slang) * German: * Greek: * Korean: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Finnish: , * Swahili: * Finnish: * Swahili: Verb # To group together for a common purpose. # To fasten together with a band. # To fasten an identifying band around (a bird's) leg. Derived terms * band together Translations * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: sich vereinigen * Swahili: * Swedish: förena sig, gadda ihop sig * Finnish: * German: * Norwegian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Finnish: * German: beringen * Norwegian: * Swahili: * Swedish: ringmärka * : свързвам (1) See also * * Category:1000 English basic words ---- Danish Etymology 1 From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # swear word Etymology 2 From . Pronunciation * Noun # excommunication Etymology 3 From . Pronunciation * Noun # band Inflection ---- Dutch Noun band m'' (Plural: banden, diminutive: bandje) # connection, liaison, bond # '''band' (all English senses, above, except for group of musicians) # tire/tyre (e.g. a car tyre) # tape (magnetic tape, video tape) # bank (the bank of a pool table) # belt (a martial arts belt) # ribbon # bond, tie Related terms verband, autoband (3) Noun band m'' (Plural: bands, diminutive: bandje) # '''band' (group of musicians; word loaned from English and pronounced as in English) ---- German Pronunciation * Verb form band # Past tense of binden. Category:German verb forms ---- Icelandic Etymology From . Pronunciation * *: Noun # a string # yarn # ties, connection, relations # binding (of a book) # tie # a musical band Declension Synonyms * hljómsveit Derived terms * vera á bandi * vinna á sitt band * samband * myndband Related terms * binda * bundinn ---- Norwegian Alternative spellings * bånd (see this word for common usages) Noun # band; group of (rock) musicians ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun band # band; a strip of material # band; group of musicians # band; band of robbers # band; part of radio spectrum # band; group of energy levels # audio tape or video tape # cassette of audio or video tape # connection, relation; from a person to another person or to a place Related terms * banda * bandning Derived terms * halsband * kasettband ang:band ar:band cs:band de:band et:band el:band es:band fa:band fr:band ko:band hy:band hr:band io:band it:band kn:band sw:band ku:band lo:band hu:band ml:band my:band nl:band no:band pl:band pt:band ru:band simple:band fi:band sv:band ta:band tt:band te:band th:band tr:band vi:band zh:band